Most parents are well aware of the difficulties presented in teaching their children certain math fundamentals such as the basic multiplication tables. Such can be time consuming and even sometimes frustrating because of the relatively short attention span some children possess and further because effective teaching of multiplication and other math fundamentals often requires repetitive drilling exercises.
Thus, there is a need for a teaching approach to math fundamentals that get children involved and holds their attention, and which is effective in actually teaching fundamentals.